


A Left Turn Somewhere Around Albuquerque

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Replacement, Jason realizes with more than a little dread, is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A totally cracktastic romp that disregards many things just to be based off of [this](http://ashestodustdusttoashes.tumblr.com/post/52909759897/i-really-want-crack-fic-where-jason-knocks-tim#notes). I'm not sorry.

Jason's so fucking distracted he nearly looses his head to a kick before he sweeps Robin's feet out from under him. He follows the guy down to pin him in a move that's all instinctual because Jason's brain officially went offline when he saw the newest Robin in good lighting. 

Holy fuck. Did Talia's people smear Vaseline on their cameras or buy them off a shady looking guy on a corner? Those pictures she gave him of his replacement look _nothing_ like the young man pinned beneath him. Teeth grit in a fierce look that just shows off his cheekbones and the fine line of his jaw as Robin _squirms_ under him. It's just, wow, he's about ten times hotter in person. 

Robin goes statue still suddenly. Hands freezing in the middle of a strike and his soft looking mouth falling open in shock. Jason takes the opportunity to grab his hands and settle between his legs. 

"I just said something out loud didn't I?" Jason asks conversationally because why not? His original plan seems pretty stupid right now, and Jason just isn't feeling it anymore. He's not holding Robin down very well, the guy can flip them and take off at any point he wants. Why not have a fucking conversation with his hot as hell replacement? 

"You know I had this whole plan going to beat you until you screamed," ok a creepy conversation, but the guy beat people up wearing brightly colored tights and a mask. If creepy wasn't his thing before it sure as hell would be by now. Jason tilts his head to the side to get a better look at Robin's nose, which is a fine line that's never been broken before. "But now I really just want to make you scream under me. And naked. Definitely naked."

A pink flush spreads across Robin's cheeks and down the bit of his throat that's exposed. Darkening into a vivid red flush that Jason has a brief fantasy about chasing with his tongue. Especially if Robin's the type to blush all the way down.

The wrench is not a surprise and Jason lets go of Robin's hands to go with it. Rolling as the guy throws his weight against Jason and flips them. Jason keeps his hands up. Fingers spread wide and not trying to grab anything even as he looks up at a still blushing and stuttering Robin. Who's straddling Jason's stomach in a way that has the potential to be very interesting. "You- what are- What?"

Or maybe Jason should be calling him Tim now, because Robins weren't supposed to be stuttering messes like that. Jason grins up at Tim in a way that only seems to make his stuttering worse. "Or you could make _me_ scream. Either way's fine. I'm, heh," Jason snorts because he's never been able to totally remove the horrible voice in his head that makes puns in Dick's voice, "flexible."

Tim goes very still and very quiet. His fists hovering uselessly over Jason as the guy just _stares_. And, yes, very much _yes_. Jason can totally do that. Tim doesn't make a move though. Just continues to stare at him with a look that just might be his equivalent of the blue screen of death. "I just broke your mind, didn't I?"

"Yes," Tim says after several more seconds of stunned silence. Head shaking slowly and his hands coming up to run through his hair. Fingers catching and tugging at the strands, and Jason wonders if Tim likes having his hair pulled for him. He breathes in one sharp breath and lets it out in a measured count. Jason can practically see the Robin coming back in tiny little pieces and being assembled over Tim. "Just, just a little bit," his head snaps down and _this_ is definitely a Robin look. A glare that Jason can feel through the mask. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Told you that already, baby bird," Jason answers honestly. Slowly letting down his hands to rest on the floor besides his head.

"You said you came here to attack me," Robin states flatly.

"That _was_ the plan," Jason agrees and debates moving his hands down. Around stomach level where Robin is inching back. Putting distance between him and Jason's face and in danger of making things very, heh, --dammit Dick-- hard on Jason. "But I changed my mind."

"You decided you'd rather have sex with me," and it's cute how the flush that had been fading comes back with a vengeance as Robin grits out the word sex.

"Yep. You're that hot, baby bird," Jason moves. Reaching down and grabbing Robin by the belt. "And if hearing that's still freaking you out I can guarantee that you don't want to be sitting any lower on my body right now."

Jason's never seen any non-Flash move so fast before. Which could be depressing but Tim's mouth is moving soundlessly and his face is nearly purple. Jason rolls up to his feet and has adjust himself. Just a bit. Tim makes some high pitched noise behind him that Jason takes to be the noise the guy makes when his brain breaks a little more.

"Well, this' been fun and, informative," and maybe a little traumatizing. It's hard to tell. Jason's going to have to do some digging of his own on Tim Drake to even begin to interpret some of the stuff he's seeing on his face. "I'll be seeing you around then."

Tim lets him go, and Jason's already looking forward to their next meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an angst free series. There are no hurt feels or overly conflicting ideologies here. It's all feel goods and cute freak outs and, of course, sex. Shut up. I _need_ this sometimes.

Dick's waiting for Jason when he makes his way to his place. Lounging across Jason's bed in civilians tight enough to show his lack of weapons and get him a dozen offers on the streets. The disgruntled looks on the women down the street start making more sense. 

Jason dumps the bag of gear he'd gone to pick up out of sight behind his battered couch before walking up to kick Dick in the back. The clothes combined with the way he doesn't dodge very well ease a little of the tension in Jason. This is Dick coming to see him, not Nightwing. A small difference that could still blow up in his face, but is one he's willing to take. "What do you want?"

"What do _I_ want?" Dick rolls until he's sitting up and facing Jason. His stern face taking a hit from the pillow crease line on his right cheek. "That's what I'm here to ask you."

"You know what I want," Jason snorts and nudges Dick aside enough to properly take back his bed. The sheets smell like some godawful cologne. Probably a gift from someone that no one else's been able to tell Dick smells nasty. "Peace on Earth, Joker's head on a pike, little things Dickie. You gonna be more specific than that or are we going to play the guessing game?"

"Let me start by saying that I _hate_ you so very much for making me do this," Dick looms over Jason. Ineffectively, but he tries. "What are your intentions towards our little brother?"

Ah, that. Jason's been wondering when this would happen, and now wonders if the little Robin hadn't told anyone sooner or if Bruce has just been keeping Dick in the dark about it. "My intentions toward," Jason grins up at Dick, sly and just short of leering, " _your_ little brother are completely morally reprehensible, and should not be discussed aloud in polite civilization."

Dick looks torn between the kind of amusement that earns people trips to hell and going-for-a-shotgun level of outrage. "Are you going to sexually molest Robin again?"

"No!" Yes, but- "I didn't _molest_ him."

"Jay, you pinned him to the ground and propositioned him," a smile drags its reluctant way across Dick's lips. "You did molest him."

"No, I pinned him to the ground, noticed how hot he is, and _then_ I propositioned him," Jason points out. "I was looking to break his nose when I started that process and," Jason shrugs, "got distracted."

Dick makes a soft distressed noise as he buries his face in both hands. His shoulders shaking slightly. His voice is strangled even as a few huffs of laughter escape, "Of course. That means the totally inappropriate touching doesn't count."

"Hey, _he's_ the one who did most of the touching. My timing sucks, I get it," Jason points out. He blames Talia for giving him blatantly false information. "But what can you do except change plans on the fly?"

"That's pretty fucked up, Jay," Dick says to his hands. There's an extra note of horror in his voice that lets Jason know the older man is questioning his life choices now. Questioning _everyone's_ life choices.

"That's our life," Jason replies. He lets Dick have a few more minutes of brain gouging or whatever it is he's doing before he rolls close enough to poke obnoxiously into the soft flesh of his stomach. "So, can't help noticing that you're not threatening me or warning me off."

Dick's stubbornly silent for a few more seconds before he goes boneless and collapses backwards. Jason grunts at the extra weight because Dick ass has gotten fatter. "I haven't actually seen him turn that shade of red before, and I've seen him get hit on by old men while wearing a dress."

"Dress?" Jason's immediately jealous. Damn but the baby bird would look smoking all dressed up. "Tell me there's pictures, and _give them to me_."

"Not the point I'm trying to make, Jay," Dick shifts which 'accidentally' introduces his elbow into Jason's kidney. "Tim doesn't get rattled by attention or flattery from people. _Unless_ it's from someone he _wants_ it from. Then he turns into a complete spaz. It's funny to watch."

Jason considers Dick's words for a second. Digesting them and making sure he's got all the meaning out of it he can before slowly saying, "So, that's approval?"

"No, I'm disavowing any and all knowledge of any conversation that relates to my two _little_ brothers being more than perfectly non-incestuous," Dick says with a steady conviction that Jason knows means the man isn't lying. He's totally going to deny and repress. " _That_ was my subtle way of telling you that Tim's got very special and unique esteem problems that will lead to him convincing himself he hallucinated the whole thing if you don't get off your ass and do something soon."

Jason really doesn't need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request.

Tim is in the midst of a full schizophrenic break down. There is no other explanation for what’s happening.

"What’s wrong with him?" Bart asks Kon. They’re not even bothering to whisper any more since Cyborg’s examination had proven nothing was injured in Robin’s brain. Nothing obvious to his equipment at least.

Tim’s already made appointments with a few better equipped hospitals in the country. Just to be sure. He’ll stop by for the tests on his way back to Gotham in the morning.

"I don’t know," Kon replies with a tone of terror in his voice that Tim thinks is a totally appropriate response to Tim’s imminent mental break down.

"I’m pretty sure it’s not healthy to stay that red for so long," Cassie sounds fascinated and is the only one willing to come close to Tim. Her sharp fingers poke his cheeks and Tim smiles as he turns back to his friends who take three immediate steps backward. "Or smile that big either."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Tim checks his face and drops the wattage of his smile from it’s I’m-Timmy-Drake-and-everything’s-fine-no-really-Officer smile to a more appropriate Robin smile. It doesn’t seem to help much. "I’m fine."

No one looks like they believe him and Tim can’t say he blames them. Tim is hallucinating getting hit on by a dead former crush after all.

"So," Gar wanders in looking casual and trustworthy. His default face for when he really wants someone to talk to him. "Vic and Kori went through the security feeds."

"And?" Cassie demands when Gar sort of let’s that statement hang in the air to stare expectantly at Tim.

"Well they’re arguing now and I thought I’d get a second opinion before I choose which one to back up," Gar’s still looking expectantly at Tim and it’s starting to tilt the precarious mental balance he’s managed to obtain. "Kori thinks that was an acceptable opening bid for a courtship, and Vic wants to order you a box of rape whistles. So, which one of them is closest to being right? Because I’m not going to lie. We watched that footage twice and I still can’t figure out what happened between you and that guy."

Tim’s carefully constructed wall of lies and denial crumbles to dust at Kon’s outraged squeak. His face burns with the renewed force of a blush --because it was all _real_ \-- and Tim hears himself mutter, “Oh, god, he thinks I’m hot.”

In the stunned silence that follows, Gar’s snort sounds like a gunshot. “Alright! Kori it is!” He turns around to march back out of the room, muttering, “Great, this is going to turn into another Deathstroke. I can just feel it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested for more of this. Anyone else remember Cole? Smartass who had a kinda creepy crush on Steph early in the Robin series? I used to love that jerk.

Tim comes home to find a bouquet of roses waiting for _him_ at the front desk he takes one look at the attached card and has to endure the scathing remarks from Cole about how they match his face in the mercifully short ride up the elevators. Why the part time elevator attendant always needs to stick his nose in Tim's business is a distraction he uses until he's safely in his bedroom thankfully unseen by his dad or Dana. Door locked firmly behind him and music playing just loud enough to cover any noises he might make Tim lets himself look at the card. 

His name is written on it in angular writing that Tim's a little ashamed to recognize. There had been no good reason for him to go through a dead boy's school notebook after all. Even if the written rants about how very _wrong_ the teachers were or how annoying the guy in front of him was were funny to read. 

Tim stares at the card, smelling the fragrant roses resting on his desk for several minutes before carefully tearing the envelope open. At the edge because Tim already knows he's saving the whole thing. 

The card is white. A generic one probably provided by the florist. The same angular writing is on the inside. The card indented slightly under the force of the pen. 

_You look gorgeous when you're red, baby bird. How about dinner later?_

There's not much room for anything else with the way Jason writes. Tim's fairly sure there would have been another line about how hot he is if there were. His face burns even hotter and Tim smiles. Thankful no one is around to see how goofy and kinda demented the look is on his face. 

Does he want dinner with Jason Todd? The man who kick started Tim's puberty and who was an almost perfect guideline for 'things that Tim would find attractive' in his life? The man who still looked like Tim's dreams given flesh even when he was, apparently, trying to hurt him? Not to mention he's _Jason_.

Tim's only regret is that there is no way for him to say yes immediately. He's pretty sure Dick knows where Jason's at and might be willing to share that information. 

He's wondering how much 'brotherly bonding time' he'll be subjected to before he gets that info when something scratches at his window. Tim looks up and something flutters in the frame. There's no sign of anyone as he opens the window, catching a folded square of paper with angular writing on it. 

_I'll take that as a yes. See you tonight. Mask and cape highly recommended. I'll pick you up._

Jason is gone so he doesn't see the flush spread down Tim's neck as he closes the window. Drawing the curtains and swallowing because he's going on a _date_. 

"Oh no," Tim groans through his stupid excitement. "What do I _do_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tim doesn't quite lunge for his phone when it goes off, but only because it's already in his hand as he tries to remember another number Dick might have used in the past. Any number at all because every other contact he has for the man goes straight to voicemail and Tim's starting to panic.

Just a little.

"Hello? Dick?" A snort disabuses that thought fast.

"A not so little bird told me you're freaking out about something he's refusing to acknowledge," Steph is highly amused and it shows in her voice. "Also, that if you blow up his voicemail like that again he'll have to take drastic action to pay you back."

Tim wants to growl because _now_ is not the time for Dick to be getting squeamish. Also, he'd like to know exactly _how_ the man knew what Tim was calling about. He wants to growl but he doesn't, because Steph will hang up on him and he really, really needs some advice.

Advice from the Ex might not be the best but desperate times and all that.

"I have a date," Tim's staring at the mirror he'd put on the back of his door after he almost wandered out of his room while still wearing his mask. It'd been a bad night, but the mirror was a necessary last check for him. "Tonight. _What do I do_?"

"First off, you're going to give me _details_ ," Steph says. Patient in the face of Tim's idiocy. He's well familiar with this voice. "Because I wasn't aware someone wanted your lanky butt enough to club you with the 2x4 needed to get your attention."

"Jason," which is a name that means nothing to Steph. Bruce still not letting the girl in despite her involvement with Babs and the fact she knows all of them by now. "He was the second Robin."

"The _dead_ one?"

"Uh, apparently not," and that's something that Tim's _still_ trying to get the details of out of Bruce. "He hit on me a few weeks ago, and asked me out tonight. On patrol."

Steph whistles. Low and impressed. "A patrol date. That's a serious commitment."

"I _know_ ," Tim grimaces into the mirror, glad now that Dick fobbed him off onto Steph. She at least understands. "What do I do?"

"Bring breath mints," Steph says immediately. "Wait, he's planning it, right?"

"Yeah," Tim spins toward his desk. Pulling open the drawers. Sure that he had something in there. Maybe some TicTacs. "He said he'd pick me up sometime later."

"Definitely need breath mints, and maybe a wet towelette," Steph sounds distracted as she talks mostly to herself but Tim listens intently. "Best you can do mid patrol to clean up a bit. Might want to bring a bit more cash too, just in case. I don't know is he the dutch type or will he pay for your food?"

"I think he will?" Tim finds a half gone roll of mints and pulls them out. "Oh god, I didn't think about _food_."

"Don't worry about it. Food is his job, you only need to save a mint or two for after. Just in case you decide a kiss goodnight is warranted," Steph's voice goes sly. "You think your zombie'll be worth a little tongue?"

"Maybe," _yes_ , but that's something else to worry about. Later though. After the night is over. The clock counts down and Tim feels the urge to set out already even as the sky is still a little light out. 

"That's a yes," Steph crows. Her laugh distorting over the line a bit. "Just remember to breath and be your dorky self. Don't panic and eat the mints fast. _Breathe_ Tim."

"I _am_ breathing!" Tim protests but he chuckles a little at the earnestness of Steph's advice. Something easing a little more inside of him. "Hey. Thanks."

"No problem," Steph's voice is warm and affectionate, and all the reasons why she's one of his very good friends still. "Just remember, you got a date with me tomorrow at the diner. And we're going to be going all over how I didn't know about this before tonight."

It's as much a threat as a promise. Tim grins even though he knows he's going to be sweating it out when Steph grills him tomorrow. "Fine."

He's already talking to the dial tone though. Tim hangs up and checks the time. It's still too early for patrol, but he can always suit up and get some files sorted.


	6. Chapter 6

There’s a mess of a fight that goes down not even a block away from Jason’s apartment. So he’s a little later and more banged up than he planned on being when he makes his way into the part of the city usually patrolled by Robin. Jason’s still a little freaked out by the fact that Robin is competent enough to have such a large area to himself, and that he’s apparently not shadowed at all times by Batman.

Jason was never really allowed that freedom when he was Robin. Hell, he’s pretty sure _Dick_ wasn’t allowed that freedom until he became Nightwing and forced the issue.

It’s harder than it should be to track Robin down. Tim’s cape is black, covering all the flash of the uniform and he uses it to good use. Jason has to follow the pattern of police calls to find him, and even with that he almost misses seeing him. It’s not until a shadow Jason almost passed unfurls that Jason sees him.

Robin drops down from the night to land on the shoulders of a big man mugging a tiny old lady. The crack of a collarbone snapping is nearly deafening. Coming in loud and clear over the man’s scream. Robin lands like a cat and spins into a vicious looking back roundhouse that launches the second man into the brick wall of the alley. The last man is smart enough to not even try and breaks into a dead sprint away. Robin extends a bo with a practiced snap of his wrist and throws it like a fucking _spear_ right between his legs. Tripping him up and sending him sprawling long enough to get a knee in his back and a zip tie around his hands.

Jason’s a little bit in love.

It’s a beautiful take down and Jason grins as Robin ties the other scumbags up and walks the old lady to the street. He’s sorely tempted to hang back and just _watch_ Tim for a little while longer. See him get his knuckles a little bloody, but it’s shot down for something much better. Taking Robin into the really bad areas of Crime Alley and fighting next to him.

"Nice kick," Jason says when Robin pops back up to the roofs. He pauses and that little shift is the only indication Jason gets that he didn’t know he had an audience. His grin turns to a smile, and he’d left the full faced mask behind so it can be seen, that puts a little pink in Tim’s cheeks. "I think he swallowed some molars."

"No," Robin shakes his head and a tiny smile touches his lips as he tilts his head back down to the alley. "That isn’t the first time he’s tried attacking me from behind. He doesn’t have any molars left."

"Jesus," that smile is not fair. It’s positively lethal, especially when combined with everything that is Tim. Jason really, really wants to kiss that smile. Just wrap him up and hold him close so he could taste and feel it. "Keep that up and I’ll forget all about dinner."

"What? Kicking muggers too stupid to exist? Think that’s out of my power, Red Hood," that little smile turns into a full blown smirk. And every thought Jason’d been entertaining turns x-rated in a matter of seconds. "And we’re _not_ skipping dinner. I’m hungry."

The last statement is made with enough force for Jason to know that Robin is dead serious about wanting food. Food is a serious enough business in the vigilante crowd that Jason takes him at his word and adds in a few unspoken threats as well. He still remembers how hungry he used to get during patrols. Hell, he still works up a pretty good appetite even now, and he’s not doing half as many acrobatic stunts anymore.

"I wouldn’t dream of depriving you," Jason says as he steps back. Feeling his heels hit open air as he balances on the edge of the roof. "You done here?" Robin nods and seems to shrink into the cape, going still in a way that Jason recognizes as him preparing to really _move_. Pity he’s got to take lead for this, and can’t hang back to watch. "Follow me," Jason jumps, and trusts Robin’s following him.

~

Tim doesn’t balk when Jason directs them towards a diner. Not that he expected him to, you can’t be picky in their line of work, but Jason still takes it as a good sign. It’s not in the worst part of the city, but the area is bad enough that no one so much as gives them a second look when they walk in. The fact that Red Hood is a regular customer is only half the reason why they only get one disinterested look from the woman reading behind the counter.

Tim fits in the worn and cracked vinyl seating. Mask and armor and all. Jason’s reminded yet again how hot he is now that they’re in brighter lighting. Even the yellowing and flickering lights of the diner make all the difference in the world.

"You’re staring," Tim says after Dora —Jason’s sure that’s not her name because everyone he’s seen working the counter wear the same cracked name tag no matter their gender— plops two stained but clean mugs filled with steaming coffee in front of them. Jason ignores his out of habit. The coffee is a burnt liquid with a nasty aftertaste that he only drinks as a last resort.

"Can you blame me?" Jason watches as Tim tries to hide a blush behind taking a drink. He doesn’t react to the taste at all, and it kinda figures that he’d be a coffee drinker. "You’re worth staring at. Especially when you turn that red."

"You know, if you keep that up I’ll eventually get used to it," Tim says, and he’s still using the mug to hide behind. It’s strangely endearing.

"I think I can live with that as long as it means I get to keep telling you how hot you are," Jason says with the grin he saves for charming jaded older women. Charming and sweet, but not bothering to hide the wicked intent behind it at all. He can see Tim’s lips curving up behind the mug. He’s charmed, obviously, despite knowing he shouldn’t be.

They’re interrupted by Dora returning with Jason’s usual order and a basket of bread that he didn’t even know the diner served. The pizza is steaming and clatters on the table between them, and two cups of soda are placed at his elbow. Dora deftly moves Jason’s mug to Tim’s side with an almost silent tsk. She leaves them with an approving nod at Tim when he picks up the full mug.

Jason waits to grab a slice. Letting Tim eye the pie dubiously before pulling one slice onto a brown plate. The diner isn’t much to look at but Jason swears they’ve got a magic stove in the back because everything that comes out of the kitchen is pure gold, and nothing is better than their pizzas.

Tim’s face shifts at the first bite. Minute changes that erases all the doubt he’d had before and Jason grins as he snags his own slice, “I know, right? Surprised the hell outta me too when I first tried it.”

Tim _inhales_ the rest of his slice before getting another and answering him. “It’s not something I’m using to seeing in a diner.”

"Yep," Jason agrees through a mouth full of cheese and meat. It’s a strange addition to the meatloaf and casserole dishes, but one that Jason had been willing to try, and he hasn’t once regretted that decision. "But it’s always the strange stuff that works out best, right?"

Tim chokes a little on his crust and flushes again. He coughs his throat clear and laughs as Jason takes the chance to steal a second slice before Tim can get a third one. “Yeah, I guess so. Strange does explain a lot about my life,” Tim reaches out and snags a blob of cheese from the pan. “After all, I am on a date with a dead man.”

And that’s a question. Jason’s not too surprised. He doesn’t think Bruce has changed much since, well, yeah. He knows the man likes to play all his cards close to his chest. Keeping things away from people he really should be trusting. Different Robin, same old shitty issues.

Jason pushes those thoughts away, because they’re starting to stir up that familiar anger and that has no place being here right now. Not with Tim giving him a more and more uncertain smile the longer Jason remains silent.

" _Formerly_ ," Jason points out and eyes the last two tiny slices left. Maybe he should’ve asked for another when Dora brought the first one out. Jason’s usually able to finish the whole thing himself, and it’s obvious Tim has an appetite himself. "And I don’t die and tell until at least the second date."

"Well," Tim lets it slide. Maybe sensing the dark turn in Jason’s thoughts. He reaches out for the last slices and takes the one on the left. Leaving the last for him and turning to look at the bread basket. Plain, sliced bread. Not even a packet of butter or jelly to go with it. Obviously prebought and thus exempt from the magic stove’s influence. "Guess I’ll have at least one thing to look forward to."

Tim is a little bit catty when he’s not busy being flustered to the point of near wordless silence. Jason likes that, but he’s still fond of the flustered Robin so he smiles. More of a leer really. “Oh, pretty bird,” Jason purrs, letting his voice drop. “You’ll have more than _one_ thing by the time I’m through with you tonight.”

Tim makes an interesting noise and turns the reddest he has all night. He shifts before freezing and then gives the three bites of pizza he has left far more attention than it deserves while Jason tries not to laugh.

~

They run into a drug deal an almost literal two steps outside of the diner. It’s two steps for Jason anyway. For Robin it’s one step and skipping hop that ends with the dimmest looking dealer spitting teeth onto the pavement.

Jason laughs and swings around him. Lashing out at the next bright fucker who has decided to bring a knife out. The skinny man crumples into a ball of bony, twitching limbs while the five other men shift around them. Fanning out and bleating like the scared little sheep they are. Some of them are reaching for not so hidden weapons, and the two furthest away are backing up. Eyes darting down the street.

"Is this the after dinner entertainment?" Robin quips as his bo snaps open with a faint whistle.

"Nah, this is just a warm up," Jason debates drawing a gun, but that’s a sore spot with the rest of them. And the night is going too good to open up that can of worms. Besides, these guys don’t look like they’re packing anything more dangerous than knives. A dumb move, but he’s not going to question his luck. "Main event’s going down at the docks in about an hour."

"Good to know," Robin’s lips curl up into a sharp smirk that Jason had seen only in pictures. It’s a Robin smile. One that promises a lot of pain. "I’ll keep this brief then."

The smart ones make a break for it, and Jason lets them go. Launching himself at two of the quicker men. The ones who already have their knives out, but aren’t coordinated enough to keep from tripping over each other. There’s a thud behind him and Jason spins a kick into one man’s face. Taking a brief second to take in Robin snapping one last hit to the dealer who won’t be getting up any time soon.

"Fucker!" The one man not coughing up blood spits out as he charges. Jason dodges a sloppy punch and jabs at the hand holding something that looks more like a steak knife. He follows it up with a punch as the air ripples beside him. Robin streaks by at a dead run, hands at his belt as he takes off after the runners. Jason punches his opponent again. Taking a second to make sure no one’s moving before taking off after Robin.

He’s halfway down the block and chasing the flapping black/gold/black blur of Robin’s cape when he swerves. The cape flaring out and up enough for Jason to see two bodies on the ground tangled up in a black mess of rope and swearing loudly as they struggle.

"Bolas?" Jason says as he slows to a stop.

"Entangler pellets," Robin shrugs and he holds up something that's a good deal larger than a pellet, but Jason'll let the name pass because it's a great deal smaller than the mess of weights that only seem to be getting tighter as one of the men panics. "I'm still in testing phase with them, but they’re pretty effective so far."

Testing phase, and there's a proud little smirk edging his mouth up too. Jason'll eat his two best guns if Tim didn't design the things himself. Jason badly wants to see what other toys he has hidden in that belt of his. "Well, let's tie them all up and do some more testing down at the docks."

Jason obligingly drags the only two conscious men back to the rest of their buddies, and unashamedly watches as Tim bends down to zip tie the unconscious ones. One of the men coughs out something unflattering about his sexuality, but Tim doesn't seem to catch any of it after Jason introduces the bottom of his boot to the man's throat.

"So," Tim turns to Jason after they've called it in and are a few blocks away. He's still grinning a little. "The docks? What have you got in store there?"

"It's a surprise," one involving a shipment of a lot of cocaine coming in on a heavily armed ship. With an equally armed guard all along the dock keeping anyone innocent and not involved out so the chances of collateral damages are near to zero. The very best kind of take down operation Jason knows of. "You'll see when we get there," Jason sweeps an arm out towards the bay and bows a little at the waist. "After you, pretty bird."

Tim shakes his head, cheeks pinking up just slightly, but takes the lead. Jumping off the roof and shooting a line out in one fluid move that Jason admires before following suit. Making sure to stay just far enough behind to get a damn nice view the whole way.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim is having a great time, and he thinks Jason is too. They’ve eaten and fought together and Tim hasn’t embarrassed himself too badly yet. They've talked and he even made Jason laugh. He's eaten so many breathmints every breath he takes smells like mint.

The night is going great, and he might even call it perfect before it's over. Tim's sort of anticipating everything to go to hell in a hand basket now, because that's just the way his life seems to go. He lands on the roof of a closed business only a few jumps away from the dock and waits for Jason to catch up.

"So, which flavor of criminal are we looking for here?" Tim asks over his shoulder. Looking back at Jason who’s been silent since they left the diner. Who is right behind him and staring _down_. Where the wind has pushed his cape to the left, and Tim isn't as naive as most people think he it. He knows what Jason's looking at even though his mind kind of stutters over the thought. "Are you staring?"

"Yes," Jason slowly looks up, an unrepentant smile on his face. The same one he'd worn back in the Tower when he _broke_ Tim's mind. "You’re six different kinds of hot, baby bird."

And there goes the blush. Tim swears he’s not usually this prone to it, but this night has been testing his limits on what he can and cannot control on his own face. Jason seems to break through every scrap of control he usually has with only a few words. "Uh, thanks?"

"You have no idea, do you?" Jason steps in close, and Tim has to tilt his head back a little to look up at him. His face burns when Jason reaches up to stroke his face. His gloves cool and a little rough. "I think I almost smeared myself across a few buildings following behind you."

"I know the feeling," The words slip out of Tim's mouth before he can stop them. They're cliched and kinda stupid, but at least he doesn't stutter. Tim appreciates the cool touch now, and might even lean into it. Just a bit.

"Yeah?" Jason seems equal parts delighted and smug. His other hand comes down to rest just under Tim's ribs and he's leaning in. Slow but with unmistakable intent.

"Yeah," Tim repeats dumbly and wrestles with a sudden spike of panic over his breath. It's fine, better than fine. He literally can't eat any more breathmints without burning his tastebuds, and it's a stupid thing to think about when Jason's angling his head and about to-

A scream splits the air. High pitched and scared the way only people under the age of twelve can get. It's like a shot of cold water straight up Tim's spine. Jason's too going by the look on his face.

"Hold that thought?" Jason asks with a rueful smile before moving. He hits the edge of the roof half a step ahead of Tim. Launching himself into the air without pause.

Tim's relieved at the reprieve and also frustrated at the interruption. The almost kiss settles heavily into the back of his mind though as a second scream draws them into the docks.

~

It's chaos. Some sort of deal was going down. Weapons or drugs most likely, but something had obviously happened to disrupt the orderly deal before they arrived. It probably has something to do with the small forms huddled in a very small space near where the biggest and most heavily armed men are searching.

"Information runners," Jason mutters and he's got a gun out. Watching the men get closer with an intensity that Tim knows from his roof watching years. It means Jason isn't very pleased and some people are going to be in a lot of pain very soon. "Amateurs."

Tim's not sure if he's talking about the kids or the hired muscle. "I'll get the kids out."

"Fine by me," Jason's gone without further prompting, and Tim already knows he'll wait a set amount of time before hitting hard. It's a standard strategy, and Bruce's training hasn't changed too much over the years.

Tim moves quick and silent over the rusted metal of warehouses. Going over and around to approach from behind. There's a spot surrounded by crates that he can get down into without being seen. Once down he sees a small opening to where the kids are, can see one of them from where he is. It's a tight fit but Tim can make it if he has to. Barely. He prefers not to try though. He opens his cape wide and makes sure the distinctive colors of Robin are visible.

"Hey," the child, a girl, startles and looks right at him with wide, dark eyes. Tim smiles and beckons her close. Making sure she can see the wide area around him. "It's ok. Come on, let me get you out of here."

A boy peers over her shoulder at him. They're siblings. Maybe even twins, the resemblance is that strong. They look at him with the distrustful eyes of all street kids before the girl scurries forward. Crawling forward as fast as she can. The boy close behind her.

Tim looks them over as they come out and straighten up. They're young and clean with new looking clothes. They look more like children out for a walk than members of the complicated information network that keeps Gotham up to date in rumors and facts. They are amateurs then. Fresh on the streets which is why they'd heard one of them scream.

"You two alright?" Tim doesn't reach out to touch them, only looks them over for any visible signs of injuries. The area is dark and their skin is even darker so it's harder than it usually would be. He itches to check them physically but they've got the twitchiness of street kids down pat already.

"Yes," the girl offers. Her brother hovering behind her shoulder and saying nothing.

"Alright," Tim has to trust she's telling the truth. "We're waiting for a distraction, and then-"

Gunshots rip through the night and the boy flinches. The girl barely blinks. Just keeps her eyes trained steadily on Tim. Waiting for him to do what he promised or to betray the little trust she's put in him. "Alright, that's our cue to leave. Come here."

The girl climbs up on his back and holds on tight, and Tim holds the boy close to get them up on the roof. The weight isn't too bad, but staying low and not drawing attention from the wild gunfight breaking out across the dock will be nearly impossible with the kids. Tim stays up just long enough to get them over the connexes that had been cutting the kid's escape off. Setting down on the other side and ducking into the open warehouse. It's not out of the line of fire, but it's far enough away that the muscle won't be looking for anyone.

Tim nearly jumps when Jason melts out of the shadows. The girl goes stiff and the boy yelps. High and scared, and he's definitely the one who screamed.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of the docks?" Tim asks with casual indifference that he hopes the kids will pick up on.

"Eh, they're rookies. Tapped one on the shoulder and they started shooting at shadows," Jason grins. Sharp and amused before turning to look at the kids. "Speaking of rookies, what the hell do you brats think you're doing here?" The kids remain silent but Jason continues regardless. "Don't you know to stay the fuck away from shit like this? Here's a little tip, when the older kids won't go near something that means you stay the hell away from it. Alright?"

The boy mumbles something vaguely affirmative and Tim can feel the girl nodding against his back.

"Alright, get out of here," Jason jerks his head away from the docks and the kids dart away. The boy first with the girl following. Her head turning back occasionally to check their backs as they both get away.

"That boy isn't cut out for this," Tim says when they're gone. He's got their faces fixed in his mind and is confident he can have their names by tomorrow.

"Lot of kids aren't. They usually stick it out for a week then fall back into the foster system," Jason sounds unconcerned, but he would be. Stealing tires had been a secondary source of money for Jason when he was much younger. "The girl's good though. She might make it if she doesn't follow her brother around."

"Well," Tim puts the kids aside to be dealt with later. They have more important things to deal with at the moment anyway. The gunshots have stopped, but the sound of shouting is only getting louder. "Did you really leave some thugs for me to deal with?"

"Of course," Jason grins when Tim turns to him. "What kinda date would I be if I kept all the fun to myself?"

"You just want to see me fight," Tim goes further into the pitch black warehouse. Aiming towards the faint square of light that is the other entrance. Blocked with moving shadows as people run around.

"That too," Jason's following on silent feet. Going wide and aiming for the opposite side of the door Tim's going for from the sound of his low voice. "You're a sight, pretty bird."

Tim smiles in the dark and doesn't mind this flush because it can't be seen, and soon enough he'll have something else to blame it on.

~

The muscle are still on high alert from earlier. Jumpy and eying the shadows with obvious mistrust as they unload the cargo from a boat. For all their paranoia, it's easy to slip out of the warehouse. Tim sees the white of Jason's teeth from several yards away. It's playful and Tim knows it's coming when a small rock sails through the air to hit the back of the head of the jumpiest man.

Tim goes over the side of the dock and holds onto the slippery underside with the ease of long practice as the shots start up again. He can see Jason dangling over the side a little ahead. Shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter as the men panic. Tim waits until he hears the pound of feet going over him. Waits for the last straggler before swinging up over the side just enough to reach out and _grab_ the man around his ankles. Sending him crashing to the ground with a cry that really sets the people off.

"He's under the dock!" The one sensible cry goes up among the shouting, and Tim moves fast. Putting some distance between him and the man he tripped before swing in. Jason's already up and engaging. Drawing attention so Tim's attack blind sides them. 

Jason's laughing as Tim starts laying out the men with sharp jabs to the base of their necks. Hard enough to make sure they won't be conscious for the next several hours, but not hard enough to break their necks. Jason on the other hand seems to take pleasure in breaking bones and keeping them awake enough to feel it. Alternating shots with vicious looking punches. At least he's going for arms and making sure they won't have to worry about a bullet to the back.

There's too much ground to cover for them to fight back to back. Too much distance for them to banter, but Tim feels the urge to do it anyway even as he's jumping into the back of the truck that's half filled with boxes. Large and sturdy enough to stand up to a couple of faces being bashed in them. Which doesn't actually help him rule out anything. Could be drugs, could be smaller weapons.

The three men in the truck go down fast without even firing a shot, and the dock is silent by the time he turns back to jump off. "That went pretty fast."

"Yeah," Jason comes in around the side. Holstering his gun and looking over the mess of silent and groaning bodies. "They did most of the work themselves. Sorry, thought they'd be a bit more entertaining than this."

"Well," there's no accounting for kids. Tim's sure this fight would've been dragged out a bit longer if the men weren't already jumpy. He doesn't want to bring that up though because he's pretty sure he'll segue into an incident report out of habit and Steph's told him more than once how not very conductive that is for patrol dates. "Dinner was good."

"Just dinner?" Jason's voice is suggestive and he makes an abortive move when Tim jumps out of the truck. There's too many people still conscious and the sound of sirens is getting very close. They don't really have the time.

"Night isn't over yet," Tim says as he makes his way through the downed criminals. Taking care to kick guns away from the ones a little too conscious. "You _might_ be able to impress me with something more than pizza."

"Might," Jason repeats with a laugh as they make their way into the maze of connexes and warehouses. Getting some distance between them and the cops pulling in before going up high. Tim's barely got his feet settled before Jason's on him. Spinning him around and pulling him in close. "I'll show you, _might_."

And he does. Kissing while grinning is not easy, but Tim can't stop even as Jason fits their mouths together. He feels Jason's lips twist up to match and it's not long before they're both laughing more than actually kissing. Jason doesn't let him go even though they really are still too close to the docks for this. Just holds him close and kisses him when he can. Sweet and soft. Making Tim decide that, yes, this date really has been perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A left turn around alberquerque (hopefully I spelled it right) and "I've been checking you out" via dialogue generator.

"I've been checking you out," Jason says when they put some distance between them and the docks. Enough silence has fallen that Tim can tell this date is ending.

"Relentlessly," Tim agrees as he stops roof jumping to face the other man. The chilled wind has slightly numbed his face, but he can still feel the simple press of lips on his own. Will be feeling it for a few days now. "I'm sure all of Gotham knows that by now."

Jason grins unrepentantly and reaches out to cup his cheek with one hand, thumb touching the corners of his lips in a soft promise. "If the whole _world_ doesn't know that by now then they're all blind, baby bird. But that's not what I meant."

"Oh?" Tim goes very still and tries terribly hard not to be distracted by the touch. "What did you mean then?"

"Reconnaissance," Jason shrugs and almost seems a little sheepish. "Buying up any scrap of info I could on my replacement."

 _An enemy_ , goes unsaid. The reminder of the plans Jason had mentioned last week helps bring in some of the floating joy Tim's been feeling. The light way he uttered the last of that sentence almost kills it though. "I _never_ replaced you."

Jason's smile slips and wobbles a bit, but his hand remains light until it steadies into something rueful. "You're really something else. I was just trying to let you know I know a lot about you because I was stalking everyone. In as non-creepy a way as possible. Which isn't as easy at it sounds."

"There really isn't any way to make it sound non-creepy," Tim agrees and lets the rest of the conversation go. He's had a good night, and he's not ready to let anything else ruin it just yet. "Trust me. I've had a lot of practice with that. I know it's just not possible."

"That sounds like an interesting story," Jason caresses his face one last time before dropping his hand and stepping back. "Tell me it so I may learn from the master?"

"Maybe next time," Tim wishes it were possible to not blush beyond a certain amount each day. He really does. It'd make telling the story about how he stalked Batman and Robin, both of them, easier. "It's not really a first date kind of story."

Jason laughs lightly and the silence descends again. Expectant and verging on awkward. Tim thinks, hesitates, and then steps forward. The kiss is quick but no less wonderful for it. At least he's not the only one wearing a goofy grin when he steps back.

"Next time," Jason promises and steps back to the edge of the roof. He grins wider before falling back, and Tim can't help looking forward to whatever might be next.


End file.
